


Square Peg, Asshole

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Apologies, BFFs, FNFF OT, Gen, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith seeks Rachel's forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square Peg, Asshole

Keith sits next to her at the bar, shifting on the uncomfortable stool as he settles in. "So," he says, even though she won't look at him. "Do you have room in your life for another friend?"

Rachel sips her drink and looks sideways at him, but all she can see is the blurry frame of her glasses. She doesn't bother turning her head.

Keith sighs and angles his body toward her. "Look, Rach..."

"You know," she says, setting her glass down, "the funny thing is, yeah, I actually have this gaping hole where this guy used to be. He was a pretty big guy, so it's a damn big hole. Not big enough for his ego to fit, though."

Keith looks down at the bar, at the way Rachel's hands are folded around her glass. She is holding it too tightly, her knuckles white, the cracked winter skin on her hands visible even in the bar lighting. Cautiously, Keith extends a finger, brushing it against the back of her hand. He's not sure if she notices.

"If it helps," he says, his hand slipping closer, his finger making more contact, "I think his ego might be shrinking."

Rachel snorts.

Keith's mouth twitches, and he tucks his feet up onto the rungs of his barstool. It's too crowded for his big body. "I'm sorry," he says, and that's all it takes to make her look at him, her lips pressing into something that might someday be a smile.

"I know." Her hand slips free of her glass, and she hooks her finger around his before meeting his eyes. "You just...you gotta stop being an asshole, Keith. Just some days, you know? Just some days."

He pulls her hand a little closer and presses their palms together, linking his fingers with hers. "I'm working on it. I'd ask you to be patient with me, but..."

"But I'm already a candidate for sainthood."

"Well, except for the gay thing."

"Except for that, yeah."

Keith scoots his stool a little closer to hers. "So, about that gaping hole..."

Rachel shakes her head, picking up her drink with her free hand. "Sorry," she says, taking a drink and then offering a smile. "I just met this guy at a bar, and it turns out he's a perfect fit for it."


End file.
